List of Crip sets
Sets in Canada in Montreal * Crack Down Posse ** Kazze Bizze * 67's * Downtown Posse * All Bout Crips Toronto * Lil' Gangsta Crips (Defunct) * New Born Crips (defunct) * Boys In Blue (defunct) * Ghetto Boys (defunct) * Mother Nature's Mistakes (defunct) * All Crips Gang * Bay Mills Crips * Chester Le Crew (Darkside Crips) * Dawes Road Crips * Driftwood Crips * Eglinton West Crips * Falstaff Crips * Ghost Town Crips * Glendower Crips * Jamestown Crew (aka Doomstown Crips) * Galloway Boys * Latin Crips * Mount Olive Crips * Shoreshot Crips * Trethewey Gangster Crips * Trethewey Gangsta Killaz * la Cinco Tras Familia (Five Three) - West end, Lakeshore Blvd West and Mimico Ave, in Etobicoke, Toronto, Ontario in Winnipeg * Winnipeg Westside Crips * Asian Bomb Squad (The gang also went by The Rolling 20's Crips) in Ottawa * Southside Crips (Defunct) * Asian Boyz * Cedarwood Crips * H-Block Crips * Ledbury-Banff Crips * Overbrook Crips * Sandlewood Crips in Calgary * Mount Olive Crips * Blue House Crew ~BHC~ Better known as the Blue House Crips * Clareview Crips * NE 611 Crips * LOC Vancouver * Eastside Disciples Crips Saskatoon * Saskatoon West Side Crips Edmonton * Edmonton Mafia Crips Sets in the United-States Alabama Decatur Metropolitan Area * Greater Birmingham * Arizona Phoenix Metropolitan Area * California Greater Los Angeles Area * East Side Crips Raymond Washington * Gangster Crips * Neighbor Hood Crips * Westside Crips Stanley "Tookie" Williams * List of Crip sets in Los Angeles County * Four Corner Bloc Crip (4CBC) - Long Beach, CA ** Grape Street Watts Cr Greater Sacramento * Garden Blocc Crips ** Garden Blocc 19th St Crips ** Garden Blocc 24th St Crips San Diego Metropolitan Area * NHC 47 Blocc Crips/Rollin 40's Neighborhood Crips * Oriental Boys Soldiers (OBS44 OBS50 OBS47) - San Diego Cambodian Crip gang * Oriental Killer Boys, Laotian gang * Oriental Mobster Crips, Laotian gang * Ruthless Lao Posse, Laotian gang * EastSide Crazy Oriental Thugz (C.O.T). Began in San Diego, California, 38th st., 46th st. and 50th st. * 619 Crips, Laotian gang San Francisco Bay Area * Colorado Denver-Aurora-Broomfield, CO Metropolitan Statistical Area * Connecticut Greater Bridgeport * Greater Hartford *Silver Lane Grape Street Crips *Vernon Rollin' 40's *Hartford Rollin' 60's Florida Greater Orlando *Eastside cripz South Florida Metropolitan Area * Tampa Bay Area * Georgia Atlanta Metropolitan Area * Grape Vine Crips Dalton Metropolitan Statistical Area * Idaho Boise Metropolitan Area * Illinois Chicago Metropolitan Area * Greater St. Louis * Indiana Indianapolis Metrolopitan Area * Iowa Quad Cities Metropolitan Area 'Kentucky' eastern KY , KMW Crip Louisiana Baton Rouge Metropolitan Area * Lake Charles Metropolitan Area * New Orleans Metropolitan Area * Versai Gangsta Crips Shreveport-Bossier City-Minden Combined Statistical Area * Maryland Hagerstown Metropolitan Are ROYAL BLU Massachusetts Greater Boston * Michigan Detroit Metropolitan Area * Grand Rapids Metropolitan Area * Minnesota Greater Grand Forks * St. Cloud Metropolitan Area * Mississippi Hattiesburg Metropolitan Statistical Area * Jackson Metropolitan Statistical Area * Pascagoula Metropolitan Statistical Area * Nebraska Lincoln Metropolitan Statistical Area * Nevada Las Vegas–Paradise–Pahrump Combined Statistical Area * Reno–Sparks Metropolitan Statistical Area * New Mexico Albuquerque Metropolitan Statistical Area *WS Rich Rolling Neighborhood Crip 40'S New York New York Metropolitan Area * 74 Hoover Criminal Gang - Crown Heights, Brooklyn, NYC * Eastside Parkside Gangsta Crips (p.s.g.c) (started in the Bronx, Castle Hill section of New York) * Killa Code Regime Crips, Queens NY * True Califronia Crips North Carolina Dunn Micropolitan Statistical Area *loa25 Durham-Chapel Hill Metropolitan Statistical Area *Eight Tray Gangsta Crips *W/S Rollin 30's Harlem Crips 39th St Raleigh-Cary Metropolitan Statistical Area *213 hoover block Ohio Cincinnati-Northern Kentucky Metropolitan Area * Rollin 20 NHC (R20^llin) * Rollin 60's Neighborhood Crips * Winton Terrace Crips Columbus Metropolitan Area *Elaine Rd Crips *Hamilton & Livungston Ave Crips *5th Ave Crips *Ace Clown Crips *Rolling 20's Crip *short north Crips *22nd Bloodz *Milo Grogan Bloodz *GreenBryer Gang *Purple Heart Squad *EastHeaven Bloodz *Cordell Ave *Hill Top Bloodz/Crips *Bottoms *Cut Throat Bloodz - Tree Top Piru *^^^^^ Killa Kev runs the 614!!!!! I eat Crabs with a Fork!!!!! 5outh 5ide!!!!! Dayton Metropolitan Area * Greater Cleveland * Rich Block Folks * Madison and 8th Bloodz * Eastside Crips Oklahoma Lawton Metropolitan Statistical Area * Oklahoma City Metropolitan Area * Tulsa Metropolitan Area * Oregan Portland Metropolitan Area * Salem Metropolitan Statistical Area *Center Street NE Gangsta Crips *Salem Mafia Crips *West Salem Grape Street Crips *Market Street NE Twilightzone Crips Pennsylvania Pittsburgh Metropolitan Area * Philadelphia Metropolitan Area * North Side Crips Puerto Rico Mayagüez Metropolitan Area * San Juan-Caguas-Guaynabo Metropolitan Statistical Area * Rhode Island Providence Metropolitan Area * South Carolina Charlotte Metropolitan Area * Columbia Metropolitan Statistical Area * Tennessee Memphis Metropolitan Area * Nashville Metropolitan Statistical Area * Texas Greater Austin * Dallas–Fort Worth Metroplex Area * Greater Houston * Greater San Antonio * Utah Salt Lake City Metropolitan Area * Ogden–Clearfield Metropolitan Area * Vermont Burlington–South Burlington Metropolitan Are * ''Virginia'' ''Martinsville/Bassett'' *cream 95 *213 black young disciples *loa "loyalty over all "25st *abm "all bout money" *hoover deuce ''Great Road/Virginia Beach-Norfolk-Newport News-Marion'' *''Great Road Crips-Virginia Beach Crips-Norfolk Crip-Marion OG's'' Washington Seattle Metropolitan Area *Marvin Gangsta Crips (EBK) West Virginia Charleston Metropolitan Statistical Area *Rollin 20's *3rd Block Crips * Wisconsin Greater Milwaukee * Links * http://crip-knowledge.com/ See Also * List of Blood sets * Crips Category:Crips Category:Gangs Category:Unfinish gang pages kentucky-KMW Crips Category:Lists of Gangs